Regrets
by laceycrumpets
Summary: Gray's mad. Juvia's hurt. Lyon's there, Gray's not. Can he recover? Or suffer from remorse? GRUVIA.
1. Chapter 1: The Happening

Hey there, lovelies.

This is my first fanfiction so be gentle but give me some constructive criticism.

Leave some reviews please, they really help! After all, I'm writing for you lovelies out there.

Other than that, stay beautiful & enjoy!

-LaceyCrumpets

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

It all happened so quickly, it seemed as if reality shifted. Her crystal blue eyes started as flowing water falls. Her complexion grew pale and corpse-like; oh, but the stare. The stare of a mad woman; menacing, ready to slaughter and lustful for blood, but there also existed a broken and devastated woman. One who wanted so much more and she wanted was to love and be loved. She couldn't handle it anymore. Just staring, just waiting, just hurting.. I longed to comfort her but was frozen in my spot, for a man whose raven like hair created a shadow over his face and complimented his dark figure of emotion oozing out. He allowed his cursed words to flow spontaneously; with absolutely no remorse. That was the day she left...

Lucy P.O.V.

The sun's rays decided to peek into my room this morning and awaken me from beautiful dreams. I stretched and yawned, allowing every muscle to gain relief. With that, I swung my legs around my bed, slipping on my bunny slippers and slowly making my way to the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower to ease the tension of my body from the last mission.

"Man," I thought. "I never knew I could be so achey, I guess its been a while since any real danger had come my way." It was true, the last mission was dangerous although it was with Team Natsu and for some reason Juvia decided to tag along. Of course, Juvia tagged along because of Gray and Gray had been really depriving her of any worship that she does for him. She got a little annoying when calling me her "love rival". I mean Gray is cute and mysterious and all, but I don't even think I'm his type. Well there was that one time when defeating Oracian Seis and Gemini was processing his brain and he said I was cute and he was interested BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. We had to rescue a librarian who had sacred knowledge of something weird I don't know..power? Anyway, we got in with some goons and usual mages but one of them was extremely hard to beat; it was an air mage. It just floated in air and attacked from every corner. Obviously, you can cut or burn or ice or water down or send celestial spirits onto air, so I had the genius idea of getting a suction vacuum and restraining the stupid mage into a container. Long story short, rescue was a success, we got beat up, took the reward, and here I am. I dreaded leaving the comfort of my own shower. I wrapped a bright pink towel around my slender body, staring in the mirror and admiring how the towel hugged my curves. I took the liberty of getting dressed in a dark blue V-neck shirt and some light brown shorts and sliding on my dark blue sneakers. I pulled my obnoxious blond hair into a pony tail and took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing my keys and whip and dashing out the door towards Fairy Tail.

*Time Skip to the Guild*

I threw open the large wooden doors of my beloved guild. As usual, everyone greeted me in a timely manner. I saw Team Natsu munching down on their breakfast at our usual table and started walking towards them. "Hey everyone." I said with a sincere smile "Good morning Lucy." Erza spoke with a soft tone as she drank her milk. "Hew, Lusshheee!" Natsu spoke with his mouth full of food and vigor.

I looked upon Gray who just sat with his hands folded under his chin with his elbows propped up on the table. He did a grunt in my direction. I looked at him with curious eyes, but didn't stand to ask any further of what was wrong. I took my usual spot next to Natsu who sat across from Erza and diagonal from Gray. "Here's your blueberry waffles, Lucy." Her glowing face said with an angelic smile. Gray rolled his eyes at Mira as if he was somehow annoyed by her cheery attitude. She frowned in responce. "Thanks Mira, you are always appreciated." I quickly remarked. She blushed and started away to pick up trash and empty plates from the rowdy guild, as if she forgot about Gray's actions. "Tch." "Is something wrong, Gray?" I said, annoyed with his uncanny attitude. "Who the hell likes blueberries?" He responded coldly. "Me, and actually I think many are fond of blueberries in the guild like Wakaba, Wendy, Lisanna, Ju-" Gray pounded his fist on the table, startling everyone. He got up in rage and looked around the guild as if he were looking for someone, then got out of his seat and stormed out the guild with a wild look on his face. My eyes were still widened by his reaction to a simple conversation about blueberries. All I said was it was favored by many people in the guild and I started naming them. Natsu looked concerned and began to stand up as he looked at the door but Erza motioned him to sit down. "He obviously needs time to calm down." she explained. "Just give him some space." I winced at her advice, it was difficult just sitting there and not doing anything for a hurt friend, whatever the case maybe. I picked at my blueberry waffles, with no appetite any longer.

"Lucy!" Nastu shouted across the guild. "What's up, Natsu?" I asked. Before he could begin his sentence, a loud crashing noise was heard from the other side of the guild room. The scene appeared as Gray standing over Juvia who was shocked, perhaps because Gray flipped a table sideways and caused it to crash into the floor. "Listen Juvia, enough is enough. Didn't you get the memo the first hundred times I ignored your pestering ways of trying to woe me? I am sick of it, I can't even be comfortable in my own damn guild without you breathing down my neck every five seconds. It's like you're completely oblivious to the reality that I don't have any sorts of feelings for you. Sure, you're my nakama but I ask you to please start acting like one instead of stalking freak! I don't love you! Now stop!" Gray had silenced the whole guild with his boisterous yelling. Juvia crumpled like a piece of paper as she reclined to the one of the walls of the guild room, allowing her eyes flow freely with tears. She had been humiliated and rejected all in the same day. Gray stood over her like a tower, as if possessed and allowing to let anger get the best of him. He balled his hands into fists as if holding back the inner conflict inside him and walked out of the guild shamelessly leaving Juvia sobbing and shaking. Everyone rushed to her aid, but she only allowed Wendy to come near her as she draped over her tiny figure. The guild began talking amongst themselves, confused and furious with Gray's action. I should've known. I should've known he was going to blow up like this. He had even given various signs like when I mentioned her name or even on the mission; how he was so cold to everyone. I looked over to see that Erza was furious, she gashed her teeth together and looked in the Master's direction. Master motioned her to calm down; she tried to ignore the gesture but eased from her vengeful position. Juvia gently unwrapped herself from Wendy and got up like a corpse attempting to reawaken from the dead. "Juvia.." she barely whispered. "Juvia-I mean I...I think I...need to go." She walked past concerned faces, including mine. We couldn't stop her. She was broken and we knew we couldn't comfort her. She walked out the guild, swaying from side to side, trying to disappear into the sunset.

Juvia P.O.V

I couldn't comprehend or even utter a word at the monster that I myself had created. All his words cut me like daggers, scarring my inner soul. He kept going, even when he saw I was shattering to pieces in front of him. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away, I wanted to die. But all I could do was sit and wait for every bit of love I had be sucked out of me.

I kept walking around, not noticing everyone else passing or the scenery which approached me. I only acknowledged where I was when I heard a quiet snap under my foot. The muscles in my neck hurt from being slow low into the ground. Raising my head, I drank down the image. Here I was, in the middle of the forest. Alone, drowning in my own misery of rejection and disgrace. I cursed myself, cursed myself to the darkest pit in hell. Why did I love him? Why does it hurt so bad? Why do I feel this raging empty feeling in my chest? It felt like you could see flames as bright as Natsu's flowing out of my chest. I clutched onto my chest and fell on my knees. I couldn't handle it anymore. The thunder shook the ground immensely, lightning sliced the air. It started raining; correction. It started pouring. As always, my eyes mimicked the rain. I couldn't tell the difference between the raindrops and my tears any longer. I swooped upwards to look at the sky and screamed my lungs out. I allowed my arms to flail on my sides and kept screaming. It was unbearable. The pain, the anger. I felt as if my throat was about to bleed, I slammed both my fists onto the wet mud, letting it splash my face and clothes. The sobbing returned; I could barely breathe. I fell to my side and clutched onto myself. Sobbing. Letting my heart pour out onto the ground and flow away like the rain water.


	2. Chapter 2: Him

Gray's P.O.V

It pissed me the hell off. The way she smiled, the way her hair fell perfectly around her pale face. What was wrong with me? I hadn't the slightest clue. I reckoned it was just raging testosterone or something like that. I would've thought someone would've noticed by now, to stop me from what I just did. Lucy. Lucy, you know. Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't anyone come after me? Sure I'm a guy, but what the fuck? I have feelings to ya know. I breathed heavily, still trying to calm down. It sure did hurt to see her like that. No, screw that. What am I saying? Didn't feel a thing. Cold as ice. Of course, that's what I'm known for that naturally. I just needed some space to think honestly. It was getting to be too much and she.. she just wouldn't let up. Other girls would give up and just move along but she just kept going, waiting to be loved. I chuckled darkly. Love. "Such a shitty word." I said aloud. I didn't notice how far I walked until I ended up on the edge of town to be greeted by the open forest. Did I love her? No..yes? Fuck! I mentally screamed as I turned around, clenching my teeth together. Why does it make me so angry? Why does it hurt to love? Was it because I was always abandoned? To be left alone? First my parents, then Ul. I had to hold back the tears, I almost choked on a sob but held it in. Am I afraid to lose again? I made my way to the edge of the river and watched the sunset sink into the trees, like my heart into my stomach.

Juvia's P.O.V

I heard yelling. Damn it, a girl can't get some decent sleep. I groaned, opening my groggy eyes to what I wasn't expecting. I was still laying there, in the green filled forest, being stared down by a toad. I felt mushy from all the mud and water. I sat up, my whole body felt sore and my head was throbbing. "Feels like a bad hangover" I thought. "Juvia!" I heard another yell. Utterly annoyed, I walked toward the voice. My feet sloshed through the mud and leaves. I swayed a little, trying to get my balance. I felt like utter shit. I spotted her tiny figure then. "Juvia?" Wendy asked with her sad eyes trailing my body. I gave her a weak smile. "Hello Wendy." I barely choked out. She let her face be covered by her hair, not allowing me to see her expression. She walked over without a word and took my hand. She led me out of the forest and down to where all the others were looking for me. All their concerned faces mocked me as the spoke my name softly. I gave them a small smile to ensure I was fine. None of them were convinced. Erza was the first to speak. "Elfman, carry her to the infirmary. Wendy, I want you to stay by her at all times." "No I'm fine, really." I barely whisper as I stumble to move forward. Elfman winced at my state and scooped me up in his arms. He was warm. Gosh, I never realized how cold I was. I let my eyes droop down and starting falling into a vast sleep. In my dream, it was warm. I was being held, but it wasn't Elfman. It was him. Him..

Erza's P.O.V

Her state was gruesome and painful to see. Her blue eyes couldn't be seen through the swollen and red eyelids. Her complexion was paler than usual, as if she had been sick for weeks. Her hair tussled around her head, tangled and covered in mud. In fact, she was covered in mud head to toe. Her body flailed and she could barely speak. I hate to say this but she looked like a living corpse; just resurrected from the dead. She had to be taken care of. "Elfman, take her to the infimary. Wendy, I want you to stay by her at all times." I said firmly. Juvia barely spoke as she stumbled forward trying to prove she was ok. Elfman winced. No one liked seeing their nakama so.. so broken. My eyes trailed them as they walked back toward Fairy Tail, hoping she would be alright. I heaved a huge breath of vengeance and gritted my teeth. "Natsu, how far is he?" I almost growled. Natsu looked at my slowly with fiery eyes before sniffing the air and replied: "He's close." I took a look at Lucy, who's expression was hard to make out. She seemed angry nonetheless but there was a hint of sadness and fear. I then looked forward and we began forward where Natsu caught Gray's scent.

* * *

Hey lovelies, sorry for the chapters being really short, this is my first fanfiction after all!

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please leave a review; your feedback really helps!

Have a good day, lovelies.

-LaceyCrumpets


	3. Chapter 3: Murmurs

And here's another chapter, lovelies!

Excuse my random posts, I'm just ecstatic about finishing this.

Enjoy, lovelies!

-LaceyCrumpets

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

All I saw was red. It was bright as hell I should say. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the sun showing off it's bright smile at me. "Damn," I thought "Morning already?" I wondered how I didn't manage to fall in the water as I fell asleep right next to the ledge of the river. I was just glad I didn't, that sure as hell wouldn't have been fun. I got up too quickly and wobbled a bit, still adjusting to the morning. I rub my forehead and ran my hand through my hair. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I didn't even think of going back to the guild and facing everyone with my actions. That's when I heard them. "Fuck." I said. There footsteps grew louder. I wouldn't move. My body wanted to run. My mind kept telling me that I deserved this. I heard Natsu's dumb ass first. "GRAY!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. I didn't budge. In front of him was Erza, making her way towards me with her sword drawn. "Gray." She said coldly. I didn't even flinch, I knew what was coming. Behind her, I saw locks of blond hair and shocked brown eyes. Lucy. My eyes widened. All I felt after that was a severe burn in my gut and everything else whirled around me. My back slammed into the nearest building and I let myself be tampered with. Both of them let out their rage as if I was a rag doll. It could've been seconds, minutes, hours even until I felt them stop. The reason for their sudden end to my consequence was unknown to me, but as I lifted my head up and opened my eyes all I saw were a pair of brown eyes full of waterworks. I could taste the blood in my mouth and every inch of me hurt like a bitch. I closed my eyes and let out of breathy laugh to seal my fate. Don't worry, I felt the hard kick in the gut for that. "STOP!" I heard the blonde girl scream. "He's had enough..please. I can't handle seeing my nakama like this.." I heard her throttle on a few sobs. It pained me to hear her cry, it pained me to hear any girl cry. Especially that.. that one. The girl who gave me her all and I threw it back in her face. The girl who wouldn't give up on me as anyone would have eventually..Juvia. I could barely open my eyes but I manage to look at Lucy. "Lu..Lucy..its..its..alright." I manage to say through all the groaning and grunting from this throbbing pain. I struggled to lift my hand to cup her cheek, but it was pushed away by none other than Natsu. "Get away from him, Luce." I saw Natsu pull her up into a hug and let her sob into his shoulder. My vision started to get blurry and the last thing I saw was Erza's pained expression as she lifted me over her shoulder.

Juvia's P.O.V

Wide awake now, glancing around the infirmary. My muddy and wet clothes got replaced with a white strapless dress. I managed to sit up on the bed, allowing my feet to dangle from the edge; definitely feeling better from the last time I woke up. I got up and slipped on the sandals that were left for me and make my way downstairs. The guild was rowdy as usual, everyone was drinking and conversing. Until one of them saw me and it seemed like the whole world became still. Some stood up but didn't move any further. I walked toward the bar as I heard whispers and murmurs from across the guild: "Damn, I can't believe it." "Poor Juvia." "That girl didn't deserve that" "That soul will forever be in pain." "Way I saw it, there is no recovery for that relationship." "Hopefully, she's given up on 'em." "She has too! That guy rejected her in front of everyone!" "Believe me, I wouldn't even show my face if I were her." "I pity her." "She should've just given up on Gray-" That's when I snapped. I heard his name. HIS name. I slammed my fist on the bar table which startled everyone. I looked down, allowing my hair to cover my face and sped toward the Master's office. I didn't bother knocking and let myself in. I let the tears fall as I walked in and put my back to the door. "Good heavens child, what happened?" Master spoke in a concerned tone. His eyes were curious as he attempted to make eye contact. I wiped off the tears quickly, not wanting to bombard him with any more than he has to handle. I calmed down and cleared my throat. "Master, I wish to.." I hesitated. "I wish to leave Fairy Tail. He was stunned, eyes widened and head fallen back a bit. "Wh.. why would you want to go, my child? And you've stopped speaking in third person? Juvia this is not like you." He grew sad and stern at the same time. "You're right master, this is not like me. It is the new me, and my decision is made." I said with a bittersweet attitude. I held back the tears as hard as I could. The Master wanted to speak but closed his mouth and let his tears do the talking. "I'm sorry Master. Juvia.. I.. can't handle this anymore. I know what the guild thinks of me and as much as you don't want to admit it, you can't stop them from talking and judging. As for him.. I.. Master.. I.. I **need** to go."


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

Hello again my lovelies!

Hope you like this next chapter, I added a few lines from Ezio's speech at the beginning of Assassin's Creed: Revelations ^^;;

Playing AC4 now and it is amazing *o*

Anyways, enjoy!

-LaceyCrumpets

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

And lines used from Ezio's speech belong to Ubisoft and all those amazing people who make AC. c:

* * *

Juvia's P.O.V

I stood by the train station, sad smile on my face. Perhaps I'll be free of this curse of love when I leave this place. It'll be a fresh start. Hopefully I can slowly pick up the pieces of myself that I had left behind. It's difficult to imagine my whole life morphing into something unknown. But I'll have to start somewhere. "All aboard!" yelled the train conductor. I smiled at the sky and the sun smiled back, encouraging me to continue to fight and move forward. I took my first step to a new life, a new start, a new me.

Gray's P.O.V

"Ugh" I groaned. My head felt as if it was being smashed against concrete multiple times. Do I always have to be in some type of pain? Be it physical or emotional? Give me a break you piece of shit world. Slowly but surely my eyes opened and I was greeted with the scene of the infirmary. I winced as I got up, annoyed as hell. Thankfully no one was in the room. I decided to finally face the guild, I mean it couldn't get any worse than this. Limping towards the stairs, I saw everyone huddled around Gramps. I made my way down the stairs and to the group. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. Everyone's facial expressions were unmoved as they made a path way to Gramps for me. I walked slowly, studying everyone's faces. I got to Erza, who looked like she got the breath knocked out of her. She wasn't looking in any particular direction but she remained unmoved by my presence. I then glanced up to Gramps, who was sitting on the bar table with a piece of paper in his hands. "Gramps.." I whispered. He raised his hand to stop me from speaking. He looked straight ahead and avoided my gaze. He slowly handed me the paper in his hands and I took it with a grim wince. It looked it had been written in under a minute, but it was done in nice scrubby cursive:

_Dear my beloved nakama of Fairy Tail,_

_I regret to inform you that I have left the guild and hope that no one takes it to heart. I love every single one of you dearly, but I must start a new. I must reach a destination of solitude. I wonder what I will I find there? A sufferable fate, as I fear most strongly or nothing but the whistling of a cold and lonely wind? I've always wondered if I could pick up my life and restart again, but it always seemed impossible to continue to resist taking comfort in the everyday norm. Ah, I am weary of this fight. Not because I am tired, but because my struggle seemed to move in one direction only, towards chaos. Today I have more questions than answers, and I intend to find them to learn about the world and understand my place in it. Please do not look for me, it'll only slow me down. If anything should happen to me, should my magical skills fail me or my desire cloud my judgment, do not follow in vengeance but soak in the happy memories of our union. My story is one of many thousands, and the world will not cease if it ends too soon._

_ Love you all_

_ Juvia_

I nearly tore the paper apart as I read the last sentence. How.. how did this happen? No. It can't be. She's gone. Because of me. Because of my weakness and insecurity, I had forced her anew. I fell to my knees, gripping the paper furiously in my shaking hands. My tears betrayed me as the tears ran down my cheek bones down to my chin, dripping onto the paper. Everything became so still. In an instant.. I lost it. I was gone. My mind was swimming into a sea of madness. I slowly got up, ignoring everyone around me. I swayed toward the door and felt an arm on my shoulder, trying to stop me. I quickly slapped it away and turned to see who it was. Of course this idiot would try to stop me; Natsu. His expression was firm and tense, ready for an attack of some sort. I gave him a sheer icy glare before continuing towards the door, not bothering to examine his expression. There was no time to deal with him, or anyone for that matter. No one understands. "Perhaps.. perhaps this is how she felt." I thought, "Lost, alone.. empty." I kept walking as I scanned the blue sky; it was vacant of clouds just as the love in my heart.

Natsu's P.O.V

Gramps had finished reading the letter Juvia wrote before descending. Everyone was tense and frozen like ice. I smelt salty tears in the air, as some of the girls let the waterfalls flow smoothly out their eyes. Time was non existent. One of our nakama was lost and gone forever. It hurt like a bunch of bricks being thrown at you all at once. Then I heard them. Footsteps. And his fucking scent filled the room. I clenched my teeth but remained still. He made his way to all of us before he dare asked what happened. I wanted to rip his throat out in that moment but restrained as the other guild members made way for him towards Gramps. Gray looked at Gramps curiously and whispered to him. Gramps didn't say a word and raised his hand to tell him to shut the hell up. I would've just punched him right in his sharp jaw, let him bite his tongue so he could swallow up all those words he said to Juvia along with some blood. Gramps handed him the paper and he hesitated but took it with a stupid ass expression on his face. God, I would've given anything to beat the shit out of him again. He scanned the paper thoroughly, looked like he read every word as if it were a sip of a drink. As he finished, something took over him. He latched onto the paper and fell on his knees. I smelt more of the salty tears, but this time it was from him. I winced. I got satisfaction that he got a taste of his own medicine. He swiftly got up, wobbling a bit and started walking to the door. No one even flinched. "Wait just a fucking minute." I thought. I wasn't letting him go that easy. I quickly took steps towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He quickly slapped it away and gave me a stare that I would never forget. It was the stare of a man who's blood was mixed with boiled oil and who's eyes were friends with the devil himself. Mostly, it was a stare of a man who had just lost everything. A mad man. A dead man. He turned back around and kept walking as I stared in awe. An overload of emotion swept me as I he walked away, looking up in the sky, losing himself even more in the depths of insanity.


End file.
